


The light

by Ghostlyencounter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyencounter/pseuds/Ghostlyencounter





	The light

He was dazed walking through fog when he saw her. She had dark hair and dark eyes. He asked if she was alright. She didn't react except to hold out her hand. He took it nervously his steps hesitant. She took him to her hide out and told him stories of her past and of the family who she'd never see again. He kept quiet but that was okay because she designed him that way. He fell asleep listening to her breathing. The months passed by slowly until one night when he woke to her getting out of bed. He quietly followed her outside only to see her go missing in a light.


End file.
